Beneath the Glow of a Thousand Fireflies
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: A One-Shot prequel to Sapphire Eyes Book One depicting three moments in the budding relationship between my OC Mia and Blaise Zabini


**RavenclawLupin11 proudly presents:**

**Beneath The Glow of A Thousand Fireflies**

This is prequel one-shot depicting some snapshots into how Mira Black and Blaise Zabini came to be first friends then lovers. Typed completely on my phone's notes app, so I apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Part One**

_Hogwarts Library_

_Late Afternoon_

_Wednesday, October 19th, 1994_

I wasn't sure what it was about the Library, but I nearly always found myself sitting at a long mahogany table, writing an essay, taking notes, or just reading up on a certain lesson point. The Library was my favorite room in the school sans the dormitory where I shared a room with Sally-Anne Perks, Padma Patil, Donna Moon and Mandy Brocklehurst. The five of us had become fast friends our first year together and though I loved them dearly, I found myself escaping to the old, musty shelves of the Library most of the waking day not spent in lessons. This afternoon, I found myself writing the last bit of the Transfiguration homework Professor McGonagall had assigned. I never was one to procrastinate, but this essay was due tomorrow and needed to be finished.

I had just dashed my final T when a deep voice spoke from above me. "Mira Black?"

I looked up to see the tall, lithe form of a black boy standing behind the bench across from me. "Hello, Blaise Zabini," I said with a note of surprise in my voice.

His lips curve into a small, albeit beautiful, smile. "Do you mind I join you?" He eyes the bench across from me, directly below himself.

"Oh." I really was surprised by his asking. I hadn't spoken a word to him since we were nine years old. "Er—yeah, sure." I gesture for him to do so.

He pulls his bag over his shoulder and sliding onto the bench, nervously chuckles. "I'm actually here to ask you a small favor." I raise an eyebrow. I had never known a Slytherin to come to anyone for help, especially someone they deemed a blood-traitor, but I held my tongue and waited for him to continue. "I'm terribly rubbish at potions, and I need to pass all of my exams this year, or my mum said she'd pull me out of Hogwarts and teach me herself."

I furrow my brow. "Why would she do that?"

"Apparently, my friends are a distraction and are keeping me from my studies," Blaise says, rolling his eyes; his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So it's either I stop having mates or I get tutored in lessons. I'll take the latter of those options; I happen to like my mates. "

"That sounds like Lily—I mean Professor Potter—when she talks to Harry about his slacking on his studies." I unconsciously laugh, imagining her scolding him. "Is Potions the only lesson you need tutoring in?"

"Mum only really wants me to focus on the core subjects. She couldn't care less if I fail care of magical creatures, and I don't need help in arithmancy, astronomy, muggle studies or ancient runes."

I nod, knowing that he and Ernie MacMillian are neck-in-neck for highest grades for the male students. "You should know first that I'm not the best at potions in our year. If you want the best Hermione Granger would be—"

He cuts me off, sharply. "No. Mum wouldn't be happy if I were to be tutored by a muggle born." He must've seen my face change to anger as I raised a judgmental eyebrow because he hastily continues. "Not that I care about all of that, because I don't. It's just that she wouldn't want that for her only son," Blaise's voice fills with sarcasm at that statement. "And I really don't fancy having to explain it to her."

I humorlessly laugh. "She would probably be even less accepting if she found out a blood traitor was tutoring you."

Blaise smirks. "She won't know your name. I'll just assure her that a pure blood is tutoring me." His coffee brown eyes look at me imploringly, and I'm suddenly very aware of his presence. "Please, Mira?"

I pretend to think about the answer I already had. "Alright. But there is one condition."

Blaise nods. "Anything."

I grin. "You have to call me Mia. Mira is only really used by the professors and whenever my parents scold me," I say, laughing low.

"Done." Blaise's eyes are alight with happiness. "When can we start?"

I look at my wristwatch. "How does tomorrow sound? After dinner, you can meet me here. I'm usually here most of the time anyway."

Blaise flashes a toothy grin and stands. "I'll be here..._Mia_."

I smile back, counting down the minutes in my head to when I can see him again.

* * *

**Part Two**

_Hogwarts Library_

_Just before 8:30 pm_

_Monday, December 19th, 1994_

I had been tutoring Blaise Zabini in potions for exactly two months. He never was as rubbish as he had claimed to be. I can only guess that his mum wanted perfection when it came to his marks, and perhaps his potions marks weren't as good as the others.

Looking at his class schedule during one study session, I noticed a peculiar class that Blaise was enrolled in. I blurted out, "Blaise, why do you take Muggle Studies? You're not the kind of person who I would assume to take it."

Blaise stops writing and look at me with a raised eyebrow. "And what kind of person do you assume I am?"

I blush deeply, my ears darkening. "No, I didn't mean it that way! It's just, you're a Slytherin and your father is a supporter of Voldemort. I can't imagine your parents would allow you to take it, let alone you wanting to."

Blaise sets his quill down. "They don't know I take it. I ask Dumbledore to not put that class on my reports when they're sent over holiday. Instead, he has them sent to me in the Hogwarts letter before term, so I can take it out of the envelope before my parents see it." He sighs, staring at his hands. "I'm not sure why I hide it from them. Probably because subconsciously I know they'll probably throw me out if they knew."

My heart goes out to him. "It has to be pretty awful having family that doesn't support you."

"Your parents support everything you want in life?"

I smile. "Yeah, they're pretty great, actually. I haven't had a single complaint yet."

He raises his eyebrow again. "Not a single complaint?"

"I will have you know that I am a fantastic child. I do my homework, get good marks, I've only had detention twice and both times were for being late. They've been pretty great parents, after all, Mira Empyrean literally translates to 'Wonderful Light.'"

Blaise smiles and laughs softly. "I imagine you were a very easy child to raise." He seems lost in thought. "Since it doesn't look like we're going to get much more work done tonight, let's play a game."

I sit up straighter. "A game? I'm not very good at games."

"It's an easy game. A 'getting to know you better' game. We ask each other a single question and we have to answer that question honestly. It can be a rumor you heard and want answered. Any kind of question you can think of, but it must be answered in full and honestly. No exceptions."

"I think I can handle that."

"I'll start." He puts his arms on the table in front of him, bent at the elbows, and looks directly into my eyes. I keep having to remember to look at the bridge of his nose or else I'd forget to speak coherently. "What job do you want after Hogwarts?"

"There's actually two answers to this question." I laugh suddenly. "Do I give you both?"

"Yes. Answer it fully."

"Okay, so my short-term is to work in the Daily Prophet office as a journalist. I think getting the inside details of breaking news stories is riveting." I feel myself smile. "Then, at some point, I'd like to transfer to the Ministry into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and my long-term goal is to one day be the Department Head."

"That's a lot of work to do between now and leaving Hogwarts if you aspire to all of that."

"It'll be no problem. Trust me. Okay, now it's my turn to ask. What's your favorite shop to visit at Diagon Alley?"

His eyes crinkle at the sides when he laughs. "That's the question you choose?!"

"Hey!" I quickly jump to my own defense. "You can learn a lot about a person by which shops they enjoy."

"If that's the case, Flourish and Blots and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

"Can you tell me why?" I tilt my head.

"Books and Ice cream. What's not to like?"

I sigh. "No...like what is it about Flourish and Blots that draws you there over any other shop?"

"I already said." He laughs a little loudly and Madam Pince sends us a quieting look. "I am a simple bloke, Mia. I enjoy reading and I enjoy food."

I laugh too, just quieter than he did. "Alright, you win this round. What other questions do you have for me?"

"Would you rather see the Eiffel Tower in the winter or see the Colosseum in the summer?"

I ponder for a moment. "I speak very little Italian, and though I would love to see all of Italy someday, I'll say the Eiffel Tower."

"Do you speak French?"

"That's not how the rules work. One question answered at a time. It's my turn now." He crosses his arms in mock anger and I smile. "What languages do _you_ speak," I ask to spite him.

He gives me a look, but answers it. "English, obviously. German, French, Italian and Danish."

"Danish? That's not a common language that people learn to speak."

Blaise shrugs. "There were books on it in the house library and I was bored over holiday. Do you speak French?"

I grin. "Oui. J'ai grandi avec ça étant parlé à la maison."

"Moi aussi, parce que ma mère est française."

I nearly forget how to speak clearly after hearing Blaise's flawless French. "If you had to lose one sense, which would you choose?"

He breathes out of his mouth heavily. "Probably sight. Hear me out, there's a reason behind it. I love music, so I wouldn't want to lose that. I love food, so I can't lose taste or smell, either. Losing my touch would be awful, imagine never feeling a book or grass again. So, I'd choose to lose my sight. And you?"

"I don't think I could go very long without seeing where I'm going as accident prone as I am. I'd take away hearing, I suppose. I would probably get less distracted with silly games when I should be studying." I laugh at the look on Blaise's face.

"Silly games, hm? Who's the one who made rules for it?" Blaise folds his arms across his broad chest again, feigning hurt feelings.

"Oh! Shut it, you. If you could become an animagus, which animal do you think you'd become?"

"A fox. They're witty, sly, sneaky and cute. Like me." He flashes a bright smile. I roll my eyes. He leans forward slightly towards me and says, "You'd be a swan."

I furrow my brow. "I would?"

"Yes. You're beautiful, elegant, classy, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you'd be a force to be reckoned with if someone hurt your friends or family."

I nod vehemently. "That last bit is very true. I am very protective. Not too sure about the first part though." I blush, remembering he called me beautiful.

"Which bit of the first part are you not sure about?" Blaise looks at me with raised eyebrows. "You cannot say elegant, you're a Black. Your family practically invented elegance."

"Perhaps in the 18th century, the Black's were the closest thing the Wizarding World had to nobility, not so much nowadays. Dad wears leather jackets and rides a flying motorbike. And his daughter can somehow trip over a flat surface. But 'elegant' isn't what I wanted to debate you on." I shake my head. "It's the part where you said 'beautiful.'"

He says cheekily, "What, don't you think swans are beautiful?"

I roll my eyes again. "They are. I'm debating if I am."

"In what universe would you not be beautiful? Blue eyes that are the exact shade of a sapphire, hair as dark as a moonless night, a smile that brightens every room you enter, with a personality that would frighten any beast and quell any pest." My ears are ringing from him saying this to me; unbeknownst as it occurred, I noticed his hand had taken mine over the table.

"Y-you aren't so bad yourself." He was more than beautiful. I was beginning to see how incredibly handsome Blaise Zabini was.

He pretends to flick his hair back. "Why thank you, darling. Who's turn is it to ask a question?"

"I asked about the animagus. So it's your turn." I slid my hand from under his and onto my lap.

"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" His eyes searched mine imploringly.

I had to admit, that was a slick way to ask me to a dance. If this entire game had been a ploy for that reason, I'd give him even more kudos for planning it out so well. He had complimented me, called me beautiful, and held my hand right before asking, too. Blaise Zabini was smooth as hell, and gorgeous to boot. There was only one problem.

"How would your mates react to you bringing me as your date? I can just imagine cousin Draco writing home to Auntie and Uncle about your choice of company and then somehow your family would find out. How would they react? They'd probably yank you out of Hogwarts just for spite."

He clears his throat. "So I take it that's a 'no', then?"

"I do want to go with you, really. I want to dance all night with you and we can show off our pure-blood dancing lessons we were all privy to taking by our dutiful parents. In a different life, I'd say yes." I smiled at him sadly. "But my mates and family wouldn't take it well, and I can imagine yours wouldn't either. It's impossible to please everyone, but if we can please the majority..."

"So you'd rather have everyone but you and I be happy? That's not the kind of person I pegged you as, Mia." His eyes darken considerably.

"And what kind of person is that?"

"I didn't think you a coward."

I was taken aback. "I'm not a coward! I'll dance with you. I'll talk to you. I'll be your friend. I just don't see how us going together to a dance at Christmas would be advantageous to either of us."

"So we're just supposed to suffer in silence? Be friends and study partners but we can't be seen outside of the Library together?" Blaise looks at me with sadness, mixed with anger and jealousy. His normally bright eyes had become hooded and reminded me of newly tanned leather.

"Why don't I save a dance for you? We can make it seem casual. Two friends dancing together. Nothing more." I held my breath hoping he'd take the bait and the hint.

He seems to ponder his response heavily, for there are several moments where neither Blaise nor I speak. "I can accept that. This way I at least get a dance. But I want you to know, there is nothing casual between you and I."

My face flushed red again. "How do you mean?"

He doesn't respond, at least not in words. Silently, Blaise packs up his things. He stands and crosses around to the side I am sitting on. He leans down and kisses my cheek softly. "Until next week, my dear." And Blaise silently leaves the library, leaving me to dream of what would've happened had I said 'yes' to his last question.

* * *

**Part Three**

_Hogwarts Interior_

_The Yule Ball_

_Sunday, December 25, 1994_

I had finished getting ready by 5:30, so I was waiting for Padma to finish readying her Sari. Padma sighs. "How did I get roped into going with Evan?"

I didn't look up from filing my nails. "You felt sorry for him, and Anthony is a prat and didn't ask you soon enough."

Padma puts her hands on her hips. "If Anthony asks me to dance, I should turn him down, right?"

"Of course, you ninny! He _knows_ how you feel about him!" I had prompted Anthony Goldstein to ask Padma as soon as Flitwick said that we were having a ball, but he hadn't reacted with any sort of fervor to actually ask her.

Padma looks at me forlornly. "Can I dance with Harry at least?"

"Er—Padma? You have a date. Need I remind you?"

"Yes," she rolls her eyes. "I know. Evan Lupin. He won't want to dance with me."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

She sighs heavily. "I had to ask him for a date. And I'm pretty sure he only accepted because you were there and are going with Harry."

"Speaking of, if we don't leave now, we'll be late."

We get down to the Great Hall, where we were meeting Harry and Evan, and a lot of people were milling about, waiting for dates, or catching up with their mates from other houses before the ball began. I found Harry, easily spotted with his messy hair, and pulled Padma behind me as I walked towards him.

"You look quite dashing," I said to Harry, eliciting a smile and a blush from him. And truthfully, in his dark green dress robes, he had never looked better.

"Thanks," he said, looking down at his shiny, back shoes. "They were Dad's. Mum just altered them a bit and Hestia sewed in a new collar."

I laugh. "I can just imagine what the 70's collar looked like!"

Padma stood awkwardly with Evan next to us, not speaking at all. I turn to the latter. "Evan, did your robes once belong to Remus?"

"No. I'm not sure where Mum nicked them, but they fit like a glove." Even I had to admit, his chocolate colored robes did make him look very suave.

Professor McGonagall found Harry and I then, placing us in line behind Viktor Krum and his plus one. Whomever she was, I wasn't sure. I whispered to Harry, "Who did Viktor come with?"

"Hermione," he answered simply.

My eyes widen, and I'm not able to reply before the doors open, allowing the students and guests in, the champions following in afterwards to cheers.

Once Harry and I are in place, I get to answer him. "Hermione Granger came with Viktor Krum?" He nods as Professor Flitwick begins the orchestra to a waltz. Harry takes my waist and we begin to dance together smoothly, all the dance lessons our fathers made us take as children coming back to us easily. "How did that happen, and how did no one know about it until just now?"

"Apparently he spends just as much time in the library as she does," Harry says, spinning me with one hand. "And she fell for him."

I spin into his chest and then whirl away again. "I didn't think she'd ever look at anyone with the intention of romance."

"Me neither, but there you have it. George was furious when he found out."

I giggle. "I can't see George Weasley and Hermione working out in George's favor."

The other students begin to crowd the floor as the song changes and, our duty finished, I go and get some punch. "I'll be back, then."

As I finish ladling punch into two cups, a low voice comes down from my left. "You look beautiful tonight, Mia." I look up into the face of Blaise Zabini. He was smiling in a soft, mischievous way. The dark red of his dress robes playing like blush around his high cheekbones, making his skin look less black and more rose gold. He held his arm out to me. "Care for a dance?"

It's my turn to blush as I look at the glasses in my hands. "I'd love to, but I am taking this to Harry."

"I watched as you danced with him. I don't like to admit this, but I was very jealous."

"Why? Harry and I are just friends." I wasn't sure why I was saying that; was I reassuring Blaise or me?

"I was jealous because he got to dance with you. And I didn't."

"We agreed, though. Your mates wouldn't accept you bringing a blood-traitor to the dance. And my mates wouldn't accept me bringing the son of a death eater to the dance. That's why I said that I'd go with Harry."

Blaise turns to face me. "We also agreed that we could have one dance together."

"You want the dance now? The ball's just only started!"

He raises an eyebrow. "And?"

I sigh. "Usually when someone says 'save me a dance' they mean the last dance. As in, 'I want to spend the last moments of the evening with you, not my date.'"

His eyes suddenly move to rest on my mouth before looking me in the eyes again. "Is that what you want? To spend the last moments of your evening with me?"

I nod, not trusting my voice anymore as I feel a blush creep onto my face.

Blaise takes one of the glasses out of my hand and sets it on the table again. He bends at the waist and kisses the fingers of my hand softly, then hands me back the glass. "Find me at the last dance. I'll wait for you." And then he's gone as quick as he came, leaving me flushed, my ears ringing.

I hurry back to Harry and almost throw the glass at him in my haste to sit down. "Everything alright? You were gone long enough, I thought you had left."

"Long line," I answered shortly.

He seemed to believe that there was and changed the subject. "Is it weird that our parents are the chaperones?" He nods in the direction of where our parents are dancing along to the music.

"No, I mean, they deserve the break as well." I look over as Lily laughs at something Mum had said, as they danced around with our dads. "They are all good dancers, and they seem to be leaving well enough alone."

Harry looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "In other words, don't bother them, and they won't bother me?"

I nod. "Precisely." I jump up suddenly. "Care to dance again?"

To my genuine surprise, Harry puts his glass down and leads me to the dance floor. "Tonight would have been much more awkward if Cho had said yes."

"Cho Chang? That's who you asked?!"

"Yeah—wait, why are you laughing at me?"

I could almost not see through the tears, I was laughing so hard. "How did you not know she was seeing Cedric?"

He stares at me blankly. "Why do birds inherently think that blokes know any gossip? I can barely remember to bring my books to lessons and you expect me to know who is dating whom?"

I laugh. "I suppose when you put it that way—"

"Mia, do you mind if we dance?"

I turn around and Terry is standing there, smiling nicely. I look at Harry, and he gives Terry my hand he had been holding. "Have a good time."

And so, that's how it came to be that by the end of the evening I had danced with almost every male from our year, plus Eddie Carmichael, Fred and George Weasley and even Cedric Diggory. By the last hour, my high-heeled feet felt like they were on fire, my mouth was dry from lack of proper hydration and my sides were in stitches from dancing too hard whilst wearing a corseted top. The Weird Sisters had turned the candles down low, and the music had began to slow in tempo. "This one goes out to all the lovers in the room. Hold each other tight and keep each other warm."

Just like earlier in the evening, Blaise had appeared at my side like a cypher, and then wordlessly lead me to the dance floor. And even though all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a week, my hands clasped his tightly and we began to softly sway to the music.

"I have been waiting for this all night. You danced your way through our year, Ms. Black, and as the last male alphabetically, it's only fair that I get the last dance with you."

I stare up at him, my chin coming up just passed his shoulder. "I didn't dance with everyone in our year. Not Evan or Neville, and only Theodore Nott from Slytherin. Theodore and now you." I slightly blush at those words.

Blaise's eyes darken and look at my mouth again, his chest rumbling as he speaks again. "Did you wear gold for any particular reason tonight?"

I smile. "My Dad always says that gold makes my eyes look even more blue. Also, it's not a very popular robe color, and I knew I would be the only one wearing it."

"It made you easier to spot in the crowd, too." His eyes soften as he looks at me. And when Blaise speaks again, his voice is at nearly an inaudible whisper above the din of the music. "So beautiful."

My hand that's on his shoulder begins to slip down his arm as we stare into each others' eyes. The music begins to fade, and we finally break the connection to applaud the band. Students mingle around, saying goodnight to their mates and stealing a few kisses from their dates. Blaise winks at me, and points to the bushes out in front of the Hall doors. "Five minutes."

I nod, showing I understand his meaning, and he walks out of the hall. Mum and Dad come up to me, smiling sleepily. "Did you enjoy your evening," I ask them, trying to hide the lust in my voice.

Mum looks up at Dad and smirks. "Your father still knows how to cut a rug, I'll give him that!"

I laugh. "I noticed."

"Do you want me to walk you back to Ravenclaw Tower, Mia?" Harry asks from my right, his parents behind him.

"Oh, no. I'll be alright. Curfew was lifted to 1am, so I'll have time to make it there. But thank you, though." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Sorry we didn't get to dance that much."

"That's alright. I found Luna in the corner looking dejected. Apparently, one of the upper class-men asked her as a joke and left her alone, so I kept her company."

I smile. "Such a gentlemen you are."

"That's how we raised him." Lily looks at him with pride. "We old folks are off to bed now. Get back to yours before curfew. We won't be afraid to dock points just because you're our children."

The four of them walk off and Harry sighs. "That's just what I need. Getting points taken off from my mother. Night, Mia."

"Night, Harry. Happy Christmas."

He smiles. "Happy Christmas." He walks out of the hall, and I give him ample time to make it up the Marble Staircase before heading out towards the bushes. I look around, trying to find Blaise. He's standing past the bushes, holding something that is eerily glowing in his hands. "What is that?"

Blaise proffers it towards me. It's a tall flower, magicked to glow like a firefly in the center. "It's a Sonnet Yellow Snapdragon. I thought of them when I commented on your dress robe color. Their petals match your skirts."

I take the flower into my own hand and it slowly transfigures into a thousand fireflies. They emit a soft, warm glow around us as we stand in the garden, and though it is much too cold to have no cloak over my arms, I feel exceedingly warm. "I didn't know you could do that! That was beautiful!"

Blaise takes a step towards me. "Not as beautiful as you."

My breath catches in my throat as I stare up into his coffee-brown eyes. My hands lay flat against his chest. "You keep saying that."

"It keeps being true." He pushes a stray hair from my face and places it behind my ear. "I can't hide the attraction I feel for you anymore, Mira Empyrean Black. I'm afraid I may burst."

My heart rate speeds up in my chest to match the speed of Blaise's heart I can feel beneath my hands. "Y-You're only saying that."

"I don't say much of anything to anyone. I'm a pretty quiet bloke. So when I say something, I mean it. I don't waste time saying useless words. If I say you're beautiful, it's because you are. And, Mia, you are." His eyes slip to my mouth again, as the hand on my cheek inches it's way into my pitch black hair. I notice his eyes slip shut and head begins to slant towards mine. I stand up higher on my toes and meet his lips with mine.

The kiss starts out chaste, but his hands free the clasps holding the curls in place and my hair falls around my face and his fingers push against my scalp to get me to move closer to him. My hands slide up onto his shoulders and around his neck, as his other hand circles my waist tightly. I'm not sure how long we stood like this, crimson red mixing with sparking gold, but finally we broke apart, gasping for air; our breath coming out like dragon fire into the cold night.

Blaise is the first to speak again. "I won't hide this anymore. I want to be your boyfriend. Maybe not to the whole school, but to you. Please, Mia."

Just like two months ago when he asked me to tutor him, and last week when he asked me to the ball, his eyes looked at me imploringly. I knew in that moment that one day, sooner rather than later, I'd fall in love with him. "Yes. You can secretly be my boyfriend." I giggle softly as he brings our mouths together once more.

Beneath the glow of a thousand fireflies, the last coherent thought that I had before fading off into sweet oblivion was to thank Lily for being a hard professor to please. She made her lessons tough to pass for the mediocre potioneer, which, in turn, prompted Blaise ask me for tutoring. It was the best Christmas present she ever gave me, completely unintentional.


End file.
